


Without Control

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: “So, which one do we steal?”An evil energy goes through Keith’s brain, going through all his memories, and the world changes.He’s floating in space in front of a Galra ship, breathing hard and panicking. He hears a roar and Red is there, taking her into her mouth and saving him.Keith blinks and he’s back in front of the lions with the red girl in front of him and with no control over his body.“The Red Lion.” He hears himself say.





	Without Control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this here so I don't lose it in case tumblr decides to delete me again

It happens so fast, Keith doesn’t notice it until it’s too late.

He catches a glance of one of Lotor’s generals, the red one, suddenly appearing in front of him and striking a spot on his neck.

He must cry out because he hears Lance over the comms, “Keith?”

He can’t answer, some strange force paralysing him.

Then, much to his distress, he feels himself start walking towards where they left the lions.

“What lion do you think is his Narti?” the red one asks someone Keith can’t see, “The red one? His armour is red and all. But he also has the black paladin’s weapon.”

Whoever the red lady is talking to doesn’t answer, and they stay silent as Keith is slowly forced to walk to the lions thanks to the mysterious force overtaking his brain.

“So, which one do we steal?”

An evil energy goes through Keith’s brain, going through all his memories, and the world changes.

He’s floating in space in front of a Galra ship, breathing hard and panicking. He hears a roar and Red is there, taking her into her mouth and saving him.

Keith blinks and he’s back in front of the lions with the red girl in front of him and with no control over his body.

“The Red Lion.” He hears himself say.

They start walking towards the Red Lion, and, much to Keith’s dismay, she lowers her barrier for him and the two others with him.

He gets in Red’s seat, and the screen lights up as if everything were normal, as if he’s not being controlled by strange magic.

Almost immediately, Lance’s face appears on screen, and Keith’s heart drops.

“Keith? What are-” Lance cuts himself off, eyes going wide at the site of the red lady and whoever’s behind him probably controlling him.

The red girl laughs, “Surprised?”

Lance bares his teeth, “What are you doing to him? Get out of the Lion!”

“Why should we? I don’t think he minds.” She leans down and touches Keith’s face, lifting his head up.

“Of course he minds! You’re just- You’re using mind control on him or something. You have to be.”

“Well then, that’s your fault isn’t it.” she says, winking towards Keith.

Lance opens his mouth to say something else, but he feels a breath on his neck, and suddenly he’s talking again, “It’s true.”

The energy goes back through his memories, and the world changes again for a split second, Lance shooting down the person about to attack him, “I’ve got you, buddy!”

“We’re teammates, we’re supposed to have each other’s backs. But you let me get attacked by these two,” It’s not true. They weren’t even in the same part of the base. There’s nothing Lance could’ve done unless he didn’t stick to the plan.

That doesn’t stop Lance’s face from slowly breaking more and more at every word forced out of Keith’s mouth.

“I thought I could trust you, Lance. But you can only disappoint me so many times before I realise how horrible you are.”

Before Lance can answer, Keith watches himself turn off the comms and head towards a Galra ship. 

He tries not to think about the look on Lance’s face at what he said as they land in the ship.

The red one shoots Keith a grin, “You know where to take him Narti, I’ll see you on the bridge.” 

Keith watches her leave the Lion and he stands, following her out onto the huge Galra ship.

Suddenly painful pulse goes through him, almost like electricity, and he passes out on the cold hard floor of the Galra ship.


End file.
